LATLN
by foxgirl123
Summary: when L and Light died they left Near in charge of there daughter Lira. Years later she finds a book called life note and brings back both Light and L, but a price may come and who is this man that looks like her father L R&R please and no mean comments.
1. finding the Life Note

"Lira, Lira where are you??" a voice shouted from a boy with white hair and wearing all white clothes named Near. A girl about seventeen was walking calmly along at the Wammy's house yard. She had long red scruffy hair that had a little bit of a spike to it and went down almost to her thighs, bags under her eyes from never really sleeping, she wore a long sleeved baggy black shirt, blue jeans, only shoes, no socks, and had one black eye and the other eye red. The thing that she always wore was a necklace that had a strawberry pendent on it that she never took off. As you can tell she sounds alot like L which the reason is because she is Light and L's daughter named Lira Lawliet.

She has lived at the Wammy's her whole life and learned about her parents and how famous they were.

Lira looked around and noticed she had gone farther into the Wammy's yard than she had thought. Everything was covered up by tall trees. Soon she saw something and ran to it and saw it was to grave stones. "What are these here for" she thought and read the first one (for those who don't wanna know L's real name stop reading now). "Here lies L Lawliet and Light Yagami. They were great people, detective, lovers, and great parents to their only child Lira" she read and her eyes widened.

She had known that her parents had died many years back and were buried but she had never knew how close their grave sites were. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she fell to her knees and cried. "There you are Lira......you found your parents graves" Near said and Lira looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me their graves were so close" she asked. "I'm sorry but I didn't know how to tell you" he said and Lira got up.

"Is Matt, Mello, and Watari's graves also here" she asked and Near nodded. "Yes but lets wait until tomorrow to see them, we need to get back home" he said and she nodded and they both walked back. Lira looked back one more time to look at their grave before walking by back with Near (yea I'm gonna make Near only about maybe 23 or so he's been taking care of Lira for a little bit). Near looked at Lira, she had grown up so much since he first started taking care of her.

~Near's flash back~

Near looked at Light and L as they were holding a little baby only about two years old. "You want me to what?!?!?!" he asked. "Take care of Lira for us, we don't want to take her with us back to Japan because we don't know might happen over there" L said to near. Now Near was pretty young but he was very smart so he could take care of a kid right?? "Whatever you do, make sure she never gets hurt" Light said and Near nodded as he took baby Lira into his arms and watched Light and L look at her.

L put a small necklace with a strawberry pendent on it. "This way if somehow we did see you again we'll know it's you" he said smiling some and tried to hold back tears. Light kissed L then Lira. "Goodbye Near, please take care of Lira" Light said and him and L left leaving Near in the care of Lira.

~end of Near's flash back~

"Lira has grown up so much since then" Near thought as they went back into the Wammy's building and Lira went to her room. Near sighed as he thought about how much she had turned into her father L than light. He went to his room and watched how it soon turned to night.

~in Lira's room around midnight~

Lira was sitting at her window looking up into the night's sky. Since she really never slept unless she was super depressed this is what she mostly did at nights, that or got on her laptop all night. As she watched outside she saw a glimpse of white fall from the sky and land on the ground. Now normally she would leave whatever it was but curiosity struck her with a passion. She quietly opened her window and jumped onto the tree that grew by her room and walked over to the white thing on the ground.

"A book????" she thought as she picked up the book and before anyone could hear anything climbed back up the tree and jumped into her room and shut the window quietly. Lira laid on her bed with her legs up in the air and the feet crossed. She grabbed her little switch lamp and turned it on and began to open and read the book.

**"How to use" **it began.****

"Who's ever name is written in this book will come back alive healthy and well as if they never died."  


**"You must be thinking of the persons face while writing the name."  
**

**"It must be the full name, not a nick name or alias."**

"If the person is in a grave, has been cremated, or has been killed in a certain way they will appear out of the casket or will just appear next to the last place they were when they lived."

"If you have the body and write the person's name while you are next to them they will revive were you lay them."

Lira read all of the rules and reread them. "You can't be serious, a notebook that can revive some one" she thought. She looked at the book but out of curiosity took out a black pen and opened the book. she wrote the names "L Lawliet" and "Light Yagami" and put the pen and note book away. She turned out her switch lamp and for once actually fell asleep.

~morning time~

Lira woke up hearing people screaming of joy, happiness, and surprise. "What is everyone so happy about" she thought and got up and started walking barefoot. Lira walked down the steps and saw everyone gathering around someone or some thing. "Move why are you all here" she said pushing her way through and when she finally got through her eyes widened. "D-dad L, d-dad Light" she said in shock as she saw Light and L in the middle of everyone smiling and was getting hugged. Light and L looked over and saw Lira and their eyes widened. "Lira!?!?!?" they both said.


	2. reborn and B?

~last time~

_Lira was sitting at her window looking up into the night's sky. Since she really never slept unless she was super depressed this is what she mostly did at nights, that or got on her laptop all night. As she watched outside she saw a glimpse of white fall from the sky and land on the ground. Now normally she would leave whatever it was but curious struck her with a passion. She quietly opened her window and jumped onto the tree that grew by her room and walked over to the white thing on the ground._

"A book????" she thought as she picked up the book and before anyone could hear anything climbed back up the tree and jumped into her room and shut the window quietly. Lira laid on her bed with her legs up in the air and the feet crossed. She grabbed her little switch lamp and turned it on and began to open and read the book.

"How to use" it began.

"Who's ever name is written in this book will come back alive healthy and well as if they never died."

"You must be thinking of the persons face while writing the name."

"It must be the full name, not a nick name or alias."

"If the person is in a grave, has been cremated, or has been killed in a certain way they will appear out of the casket or will just appear next to the last place they were when they lived."

"If you have the body and write the person's name while you are next to them they will revive were you lay them."

Lira read all of the rules and reread them. "You can't be serious, a notebook that can revive some one" she thought. She looked at the book but out of curiosity took out a black pen and opened the book. she wrote the names "L Lawliet" and "Light Yagami" and put the pen and note book away. She turned out her switch lamp and for once actually fell asleep.

~morning time~

Lira woke up hearing people screaming of joy, happiness, and surprise. "What is everyone so happy about" she thought and got up and started walking barefoot. Lira walked down the steps and saw everyone gathering around someone or some thing. "Move why are you all here" she said pushing her way through and when she finally got through her eyes widened. "D-daddy L, d-daddy Light" she said as she saw Light and L in the middle of everyone smiling and was getting hugged. Light and L looked over and saw Lira and their eyes widened. 'Lira!?!?!?" they both said.

~now~

Lira, L, Light, and everyone stood there frozen. "Y-you're alive" Lira said and stood there shocked. "Everyone move aside now!!!" everyone heard Near say and everyone made a path and he walked up and saw Light and L. "I can't believe you're alive" he said and then saw Lira's face expression. "Lira maybe you should..." he started but stopped as Lira had ran and hugged them both as tears fell from her eyes.

Near looked at her and saw Light and L hug her and smiled some then saw everyone was still there. "Out everyone!!" he said and they all left quickly. "How did this happen anyway, I mean you coming back to life" he asked. "We don't know" Light said. "Last thing we remember is being dead and the next thing we knew we were alive sitting by are grave" L said looking just about as confused as Near.

Lira's eyes widened. "The Life note works" she thought as she quickly got up and left. "Lira" Light started but L stopped him. "Light no, she needs time to let this all sink in" he said. "This is to weird last time we had seen her she was only two" Light said and Near went up to them.

"Guys you have been dead for fifteen years now" he said and both of them stood shocked. "WHAT!?!?!?!" they both shouted and Near nodded. "I think we should go talk. Follow me" he said and walked to a room and closed the door when Light and L walked in. "She has grown up alot" L said and Near nodded. "Yes but she is very much like you L, she doesn't get out as much and as you can tell from her appearance also" he said and L nodded.

"She has seem to have a thing for chips though so I'm guessing she got that from you Light" Near said and Light laughed slightly. He looked out the window to the yard. It seemed so different the last time he and L was here. "So how has Lira been" Light asked. "Good, at first the kids didn't like her and we had to send one away but they're fine with her now, though....she doesn't really interact with them much" Near said and Light and L looked at him. "What do you mean they didn't all like her and you had to send one away" L asked.

Near sighed and told them what happened, years ago.

~flash back~

_A young Lira screamed as she ran away from an older girl who was currently chasing Lira with a large knife. "NEAR, NEAR HELP ME!" Lira screamed as she cried down the halls. All of a sudden she tripped and fell. The girl smirked and planted her foot on Lira's back so she couldn't get up. "Just because you're the daughter of the once famous Light and L and have Near to take care of you doesn't mean you're special now take this" the girl said and took the knife and dug it deep into the back of Lira's left shoulder and brought to her right hip._

Lira screamed out in pain and all of a sudden Near and Roger came over. Roger grabbed the girl and took the knife out of Lira's back and Near picked up Lira. "I-I'm sorry Near" she said crying and passed out from bleeding so much. Near quickly took her to the hospital where they preformed surgery on her back. She had many stitches and even though they had tried everything Lira would have a scar on her back for the rest of her life.

~end of flash back~

Light shot up and grabbed Near's collar. "You promised us that you'd take care of Lira and promise she wouldn't get hurt" he said. "Danmit we didn't know that girl had a knife and Lira never told us that the girl hated her. We had just realized it when we heard the screaming" Near said and made Light let go of his collar on his shirt. "What ever happened to the girl" L asked. "They took her to juvie hall, she still hasn't come out" he said and L nodded.

"So Lira has had a scar on her back since she was little. Is there anything else you would like to tell us" Light asked. "Well Lira earned her license at thirteen, she is very smart like both of you, somehow she learned how to hack into things,she has learned how to fight and beat up a few kids though I got after her and grounded her for a couple of weeks, she has a love for both sweets and non-sweets so that should make both of you happy, oh and when she was sixteen when I didn't know it she got a tattoo of two L's in old English on her right arm" Near said and Light and L's jaws dropped. "SHE WHAT!!!!!!!" they yelled.

~Lira's room~

Lira was sitting in her room staring at the life note. "If this really does work then maybe...." she thought and opened it and grabbed a pen and wrote down three names. Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, and Quilsh Wammy then waited. She quickly put the pen away and hid the book and heard something from her opened window and saw Mello, Matt, and Watari walk out of the woods all confused. "OH MY GOD THERE ALIVE!!!!!!" she yelled and ran out her room and slide down the bar of the steps to the door (she has great balance to slide down without falling).

Everyone had stopped what they were doing as the door's opened and all three of them walked into the room. "What the fuck is going on here!!" Mello said and Matt was smoking a cigarette and Watari was confused. L and Near walked out of the room to see them and Light was standing by the door. "What is going on" L said and Matt, Mello, and Watari looked and saw Light and L. "L!!!, Light!!!' they all said shocked.

"It appears we have all been brought back to life and it also seems that our ages have not changed" L said him, Light, and Near walked over to them. Lira was standing there staring at them. Watari looked down some then looked up at Light and L. "Don't tell me this is little baby Lira" he said and they both nodded and Matt and Mello looked and saw her. "Danm she grew up" Mello said.

"Like I told Light and L you've all been dead for about fifteen years" Near pointed out. They all nodded and went over to her. "So has Near told you everything a girl should know at your age" Matt said and Near's jaw dropped. "MATT!!!!!!!" he yelled as Matt started laughing. "What I'm just asking" he said and Lira sighed.

"I'm a smart girl, I have done my research plus I'm seventeen so please shut up!" she said. "Wow she really is you and Light's daughter" Mello said to L and L just kind of laughed. "Well we should go get settled" Watari said and everyone nodded and left.

~night time~

Lira was on her laptop hacking into L's old case files. It was the middle of the night and she had nothing better to do. As she was hacking trough a voice came into her head.

_"Hey go to sleep so I can take over for a little bit"  
_  
"No your the reason I don't sleep now"

_"I said I was sorry"_

"Sorry doesn't cut it you hurt people"

_"I didn't kill no one though" _

"But you ruined my chances of having friends"  
_**  
**__"........I'm sorry"_**  
**  
That was the last of the voice and Lira sighed and continued to hack into the files. All of a sudden a certain file popped up. "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases???" Lira thought and clicked on it and lots of things came up. She started looking at the files and then saw a picture of a person. "Beyond Birthday eh??? He looks like father L....hhmmm" she mumbled and looked and saw he was still alive and in prison and she smiled.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to pay this B character a visit tomorrow and hm he likes jam." she said and smiled. "I guess then I have to bring some" she thought and started to plan what she was gonna do.


	3. the meeting and an uncovered secret

~last time~

_Lira was on her laptop hacking into L's old case files. It was the middle of the night and she had nothing better to do. As she was hacking trough a voice came into her head._

"Hey go to sleep so I can take over for a little bit"

"No your the reason I don't sleep now"

"I said I was sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it you hurt people"

"I didn't kill no one though"

"But you ruined my chances of having friends"

".......im sorry"

That was the last of the voice and Lira sighed and continued to hack into the files. All of a sudden a certain file popped up. "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases???" Lira thought and clicked on it and lots of things came up. She started looking at the files and then saw a picture of a person. "Beyond Birthday eh??? He looks like father L....hmmmm" she mumbled and looked and saw he was still alive and in prison and she smiled.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to pay this B character a visit tomorrow and hm he likes jam." she said and smiled. "I guess then I have to bring some" she thought and started to plan what she was gonna do. 

~now~

Lira was walking around the orphanage talking to some people. If she was gonna go to see this B character she needed to know more about him. Though every time she asked someone about him they all made up some stupid excuse and left. She sighed and found her father L in his room. "Daddy L" Lira said and knocked on his door and he looked up and smiled.

"Come on in Lira. What do you need??" he asked. "I was wondering.....what do you know about B" she asked. L sighed and looked at her. "B, he was one of original successors but he wanted to surpass me and became evil and blinded with rage and tried to make an unsolvable case but failed." he said. "And??' Lira asked. "He basically looks like me but wears a black shirt and has shinigami eyes" L said and he saw the look of confusion on her face.

"He can see a person's name and their life span" he said and Lira nodded. "I see" she said. "He also likes strawberry jam" L added and Lira nodded again. "Thank you father" she said and ran out before he could ask her why. He hoped that she wasn't gonna do what he thought she was gonna do.

Lira ran to her room and smiled. she grabbed her bag that she always wore and grabbed her keys and license and snuck down stairs and took some jam and left. She got on her motorcycle and rode to the prison where they were holding B.

~at the prison~

"Are you sure you want to go in there miss" the guard asked and Lira nodded. "Yes" she said and the man sighed and opened the cell door. "Thank you" Lira said and walked in and saw a man wrapped up all in bandages. He had jet black hair, a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, no socks on, and the shoes under him. "Beyond Birthday" she said and he looked up and his eyes were blood red and he gave a evil smile.

"You seem to know me" he said and got up. "I have done my research" she said and looked at him. "Lira Lawliet....You're L's daughter" B said in a hateful voice. "I am and you were his original successor, I've heard many things and i have found out one thing" she said and he looked at her as she reached into her bag and pulled a jar of jam. "Here, I heard you like this" Lira said and he snatched it out her hands.

"So I was right you do like it" she said as he started eating it. Lira sat down and watched him. "So why are you here" B asked while eating. "I wanted to talk to you, like why you wanted to surpass my father" she said. "I wanted him to see that I was better" he said and Lira sighed.

She looked at all the bandages all over him. B must have noticed it because he said "I tried to commit suicide to make an unsolvable case then I would have beaten L". "But why don't you see that there's more in life than try and beat someone" Lira said and he looked at her. "Well what have you done with your life" he asked. Lira didn't say anything for a minute but then said "I have stayed inside most of my life, I have no friends really, and I've had Near take care of me cause of my parents".

B cackled as he finished off the jar of jam. "It seems were not much different then" he said. Lira got up and took the empty jam jar and lid and put it back in her bag. "I'll bring more tomorrow" she said and B looked at her confused. "Wait you're actually coming back here" he asked and she nodded. "Yes you are pretty fun to talk to and who knows maybe we'll get to know more about each other" she said and got up.

She walked over to the prison cell door and smiled. "Laters B boy" she said and walked out and shut the door and it locked. "B boy?" he thought.

Lira got back home and threw away the jam jar. As she started walking she heard the voice again.

_"Lira I would be careful around him he is dangerous"_

"I don't need your help Shinu I can handle it on my own"

_"Still I don't want you to get hurt I care about you alot"_

"Yeah, yeah bye"

And with that she blocked out anymore thoughts from Shinu. Lira had always been able to talk to Shinu and she was Lira's first friend but it changed alot. She remembered the day though when She first talked to Shinu.

~flash back~

Lira was about five years old and she was crying in her room. She had gotten picked on again about how she looked and how she didn't have any friends. As she cried she heard a voice. _"Don't be sad Lira I will be your friend"_ she heard and looked up but didn't see no one. _"Here"_ the voice said and all of a sudden a young girl appeared and Lira almost screamed.

The girl looked just like her but her eyes were the oppisite of Lira's eyes. "W-who are you and why do you look l-like me" she asked as she wiped away tears. _"My name is Shinu and well im like a different part of you. Don't be scared ok"_ Shinu said and Lira nodded. She walked over and hugged Lira. _"Don't worry I'll always be here for you"_ Shinu said and Lira smiled and hugged her back.

~end of flash back~

She almost cried from remembering that. Her and Shinu had been the best of friends but one day it all turned down the drain.

~about two or three years ago~

It was a day Lira was getting beat up. She never really liked violence or to fight but she tried to defend herself. All of a sudden she blacked out and when she came to Lira saw the two kids on the ground knocked out and bleeding a little. "What happened" she thought. _"Lira are you ok!?!?!"_ she heard Shinu ask.

"Shinu what happened" she thought to her. _"I took over and beat them up. I couldn't stand watching it any longer"_ Shinu told her. "DANMIT YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!" she told Shinu and Lira heard her gasp. _"W-what?"_ she asked. "Danmit now everyone is gonna think I did this and I'll never make any friends I hate you!!!!" she said. _"B-but I was only trying--"_ "Don't talk to me ever again I hate you!" Lira said cutting Shinu off and never talking to her again.

~now~

Lira tried as much not to talk to Shinu as possible. Though it was hard not to talk to her sometimes but she tried not to. As she walked she was stopped by L. "Where have you been" he asked. "I just went out" Lira said.

"For two hours?!?!?" L said. "Yes and?" she asked. "Don't get smart with me young lady just because Light and I have been dead for fifteen years doesn't mean you  
can talk back to me" he said and Lira growled. "Shut up you don't know anything about me. You think now that you're alive again means you can boss me around now, well it doesn't so shut up!!!!" she screamed and L got mad and smacked her across the face.

L's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. "Lira im so sorry" he said and looked at the mirror that she was standing by and he almost gasped. When he looked at her reflection it wasn't her holding her cheek almost in tears, oh no it was her but her eyes were the oppisite color and she was looking angry and L. Tears fell down Lira's face as she ran away leaving a shocked L standing there.

"What just happened and what did I just see in the mirror?" he thought.


	4. untold feelings and death

~last time~

~flash back~

_Lira was about five years old and she was crying in her room. She had gotten picked on again about how she looked and how she didn't have any friends. As she cried she heard a voice. "Don't be sad Lira I will be your friend" she heard and looked up but didn't see no one. "Here" the voice said and all of a sudden a young girl appeared and Lira almost screamed._

The girl looked just like her but her eyes were oppisite unlike Lira's who's eyes had one black eye and one red eye. "W-who are you and why do you look l-like me" she asked as she wiped away tears. "My name is Shinu and well I'm like a different part of you. Don't be scared " Shinu said and Lira nodded. She walked over and hugged Lira. "Don't worry I'll always be here for you" Shinu said and Lira smiled and hugged her back.

~end of flash back~

She almost cried from remembering that. Her and Shinu had been the best of friends but one day it all turned down the drain.

~about two or three years ago~

It was a day Lira was getting beat up. She never really liked violence or to fight but she tried to defend herself. All of a sudden she blacked out and when she came to Lira saw the two kids on the ground knocked out and bleeding a little. "What happened" she thought. "Lira are you ok!?!?!" she heard Shinu ask.

"Shinu what happened" she thought to her. "I took over and beat them up. I couldn't stand watching it any longer" Shinu told her. "DANMIT YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!" she told Shinu and Lira heard her gasp. "W-what" she asked. "Danmit now everyone is gonna think I did this and I'll never make any friends I hate you!!!!" she said. "B-but I was only trying--" "Don't talk to me ever again I hate you!" Lira said cutting Shinu off and never talking to her again.

~now~

Lira tried as much not to talk to Shinu as possible. Though it was hard not to talk to her sometimes but she tried not to. As she walked she was stopped by L. "Where have you been" he asked. "I just went out" Lira said.

"For two hours?!?!?" L said. "Yes and?" she asked. "Don't get smart with me young lady just because Light and I have been dead for twelve years doesn't mean you  
can talk back to me" he said and Lira growled. 'Shut up you don't know anything about me. You think now that you're alive again means you can boss me around now, well it doesn't so shut up!!!!" she screamed and L got mad and smacked her across the face.

L's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. "Lira I'm so sorry" he said and looked at the mirror that she was standing by and he almost gasped. When he looked at her reflection it wasn't her holding her cheek almost in tears, oh no it was her but her eyes where opposite and she was looking angry and L. Tears fell down Lira's face as she ran away leaving a shocked L standing there.

"What just happened and what did I just see in the mirror?" he thought. 

~now~

After the whole mirror incident L was a little freaked but he knew that his daughter was still his daughter. He realized she had been going out alot which he also figured out to go see B. L didn't like it one bit but he couldn't do nothing about it. As he was sitting on his bed typing on his computer he felt someone touch his shoulders. L looked over to see Light laying on him with his arms around L's shoulders.

"Light what are you mf-?!?!?!" was all L could say as Light turned him around and kissed him. L's face turned red as he felt Light biting his bottom lip for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth as their tongues played with each other. L could taste coffee from Light as Light could taste the sugary sweets L had eaten. After about five minutes they pulled away for air.

"W-what was that for" L asked and saw a smirk on Light's face. "My dear little L, what is something we haven't been able to do for over fifteen years?" Light asked with a smirk as he cupped his hand under L's chin as he put his head up. L blushed some then said "we can't someone might walk in on us". Light laughed and L was suddenly pinned down on the bed and the laptop fell onto the plush floor (it's not really plush the carpet is just really fuzzy but good enough so the laptop wouldnt break). "No one really ever comes in here and besides Lira isn't home so there's no worry" Light said and before L could say anything Light bit down and sucked on L's neck.

L let out a loud horse moan. Since him and Light hadn't done it in awhile he wasn't use to it. As light started to bring up L's shirt and lick lower the open slammed open. "Father Light, Father L, I need to talk to...OH MY GOD!!!" Lira said as she had walked in on her parents in a weird position. "Um...I'm gonna back away slowly but whenever your done with your stuff please let me know cause I need to talk to you guys" Lira said and walked out and shut the door.

After a few minutes she heard more moaning which made her face turn bright red and she ran for her room.

~with Lira and sorry but no more yaoi for you~

Lira was upset and needed to talk to her parents. She was sad about what B had told her today.

~flash back~

Lira and B had talked alot since she came basically everyday thought B didn't mind. He was actually started to like her. She had told B everything about the Life Note and such and he didn't seem to mind. The only thing that was bothering Lira was she felt as if B wasn't telling her something. "B are you ok??" she asked and he sighed.

"Lira there is something I need to tell you" he said and she looked at him. "Tomorrow.....is when i get executed" B said and Lira's eyes had widened. "No you can't die" Lira said. She had developed feelings for B, she could even say she had a crush on him. He also had developed feelings for Lira but hadn't told her.

Lira stood up and looked at him. "I don't know how or care how but I'm gonna get you out of this" she said. "Lira, don't, it won't help" he said. "I DON'T CARE!!!!" she screamed and B's eyes widened some. "I'm gonna get you out of this one way or another.....I should be getting home but I will come back tomorrow and help you" she said with a smile before she left.

~end of flash back~

So now Lira had been laying on her bed thinking of a way to get him out of jail before he died. She didn't know what to do. She looked out and saw it had gotten dark out, when it did she didn't know.

"Shinu.....what should I do?"

_"I don't know....just do what your heart tells you" _

lira smiled. This was the first time she was happy to have Shinu to talk to.

"Thank you Shinu......I'm sorry I was mad at you"

_"Lira, please, don't be sorry it had been my fault and I should have never interfered" _

"Well....I'm glad you did....thank you"

Lira grabbed her bag and put her Life Note in the secret compartment that she had made in the bag and put some other things in it such as rope, a pen, pencil, paper, and other stuff to make it look like a normal bag. Now all she had to do was wait.

~next morning~

Lira had gotten dressed quickly and grabbed her bag. She had to get to the jail fast. As she ran out of her room she was stopped by Light and L. "Lira you're not going to see B today" L said. "Dad L I have to its important" she said.

"You've gone to see him everyday it can't be that important" Light said and tears were in Lira's eyes. "You baka's B's suppose to get executed today and I have to stop it!" she yelled. "Lira why would you try and stop it I mean he was a murder" Light said. "Because I have fallen in love with him and you can't change that!" Lira yelled and both L and Light stood there shocked. While they stood there Lira ran out with her keys in hand and jumped on her motorcycle, and rode off the jail.

~with B at jail~

B was walking to his death. He hoped Lira wouldn't come, he didn't want her to see what happened. They strapped him into the chair and hooked him all up.

~with Lira~

Lira got off her bike and ran into the jail. Her eyes filled with horror as she saw his jail cell empty. "No" she said and ran down to the electric chair place.

~with B~

"Any last words B" an officer said. "Only five. Goodbye Lira I love you" he said and the officer turned on the switch and B let out a loud scream.

~with Lira~

Lira heard the scream and ran as fast as she could and slammed through the doors and saw B. "NNOOO B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed loudly. She ran up to the glass and banged on it as if she was trying to brake it as B's body went limp. They turned off the chair and opened the door to walk out. Lira ran in the door and cried as she went over to B's lifeless body and cried.

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Alive again

~last time~

_Lira was upset and needed to talk to her parents. She was sad about what B had told her today._

~flash back~

Lira and B had talked alot since she came basically everyday thought B didn't mind. He was actually started to like her. She had told B everything about the Life Note and such and he didn't seem to mind. The only thing that was bothering Lira was she felt as if B wasn't telling her something. "B are you ok??" she asked and he sighed.

"Lira there is something I need to tell you" he said and she looked at him. "Tomorrow.....is when i get executed" B said and Lira's eyes had widened. "No you can't die" Lira said. She had developed feelings for B, she could even say she had a crush on him. He also had developed feelings for Lira but hadn't told her.

Lira stood up and looked at him. "I don't know how or care how but I'm gonna get you out of this" she said. "Lira don't it won't help" he said. "I DON'T CARE!!!!" she screamed and B's eyes widened some. "I'm gonna get you out of this one way or another.....I should be getting home but I will come back tomorrow and help you" she said with a smile before she left.

~end of flash back~

So now Lira had been laying on her bed thinking of a way to get him out of jail before he died. She didn't know what to do. She looked out and saw it had gotten dark out, when it did she didn't know.

"Shinu.....what should I do?"

"I don't know....just do what your heart tells you"

lira smiled. This was the first time she was happy to have Shinu to talk to.

"Thank you Shinu......I'm sorry I was mad at you"

"Lira please don't be sorry it had been my fault and I should have never interfered"

"Well....I'm glad you did....thank you"

Lira grabbed her bag and put her Life Note in the secret compartment that she had made in the bag and put some other things in it such as rope, a pen, pencil, paper, and other stuff to make it look like a normal bag. Now all she had to do was wait.

~next morning~

Lira had gotten dressed quickly and grabbed her bag. She had to get to the jail fast. As she ran out of her room she was stopped by Light and L. "Lira you're not going to see B today" L said. "Dad L I have to its important" she said.

"You've gone to see him everyday it can't be that important" Light said and tears were in Lira's eyes. "You baka's B's suppose to get executed today and I have to stop it!" she yelled. "Lira why would you try and stop it I mean he was a murder" Light said. "Because I have fallen in love with him and you can't change that!" Lira yelled and both L and Light stood there shocked. While they stood there Lira ran out with her keys in hand and jumped on her motorcycle, and rode off the jail.

~with B at jail~

B was walking to his death. He hoped Lira wouldn't come, he didn't want her to see what happened. They strapped him into the chair and hooked him all up.

~with Lira~

Lira got off her bike and ran into the jail. Her eyes filled with horror as she saw his jail cell empty. "No" she said and ran down to the electric chair place.

~with B~

"Any last words B" an officer said. "Only five. Goodbye Lira I love you" he said and the officer turned on the switch and B let out a loud scream.

~with Lira~

Lira heard the scream and ran as fast as she could and slammed through the doors and saw B. "NNOOO B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed loudly. She ran up to the glass and banged on it as if she was trying to brake it as B's body went limp. They turned off the chair and opened the door to walk out. Lira ran in the door and cried as she went over to B's lifeless body and cried. 

~now~

Lira cried on B's lap and clutched his pant leg. One officer was about to walk over to when the main officer grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "No, lets just leave" he said and the officer nodded and everyone left. Lira looked up and around and saw everyone gone and she quickly unhooked B's lifeless body from the chair, put him on her back, and went out the back way to her bike. She pulled out the rope she had brought and tied him to the sissy bar, got on the motorcycle, put on her helmet, and raced away to a forest.

She got to the middle of the forest when she cut off the motorcycle, untied B, and laid him down on soft grass. Lira pulled out a pen and her Life Note and started to write down B's name. "B-E-Y-O-N-D B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y" she wrote out then put her book and pen away and waited. She waited and waited and waited. "Danmit why isn't it working" she thought and tears came back into her eyes.

"Come on B live, LIVE!" she said and started crying on his stomach. "Please B don't go please I love you B please come back!" she said. "Heh" she heard and all of a sudden was pinned down onto the ground. "The hell" she said and her black and red eyes met with crimson red eyes. "B-B" Lira said and blushed as their faces where very close that their noses were almost touching.

"I heard you yelling and crying on me. You said you loved me also, how very sweet" he said with a smirk on his face. Lira squirmed some under him. It was a little, no a lot embarrassing to be in the position they were in. "B w-what are you doing" she asked blushing. "What I've wanted to do for awhile now" he said and before she could say anything Lira felt hot, moist lips on hers.

Lira's face turned dark red as she realized B was kissing her! "Oh my god!" she thought and kissed back. B pulled away smirking. "I love you also" he whispered into her ear and her face continued to grow red. B got up and grabbed Lira and put her in his lap and hugged her around the waist.

"B-B" she said embarrassed. "You used your Life Note on me didn't you" he asked her. Lira looked away and nodded. "Y-yes I did b-but it was the only way" she said. "It's ok I'm not mad at you but what am I suppose to do now?" he asked

"Well some how I'm gonna sneak you into Wammy's. Come on" she said as she tried to get up but B held a firm grip on her. "Lets just wait until you try and sneak me in" B said. Lira looked at him. "Then what are we suppose to do" she asked and kind of blushed when she saw him smirk. "B-B what are yo-" she was about to say when B started to lick her neck. Lira's blushed deepened and she squirmed some.

"n-nnnggg B w-what are you d-doing" she asked. "Just having a little fun" he said and licked her neck more and bit on it some. Lira let out a soft moan. "N-ngg B-B we h-have to go o-or my parents a-and everyone else i-is gonna wonder where I-I'm at" she said and B sighed. "Fine but you owe me" he said smirking as he let Lira go and she got up and helped him up. Lira and B walked over to Lira's motorcycle, got on, and drove back to the Wammy's

~At Wammy's~

Lira snuck B through the back way of the orphanage, and up to her room. "For now you're gonna have to just stay here and if some one comes in you'll have to stay in my closet. Sorry it's the best I can do for now" she said. "It's alright I get to watch you so I'm fine" he said smirking while Lira blushed. "I-it's getting late we should rest" she said. "Yeah yeah" he said.

Lira laid on her bed and shut her eyes. She wouldn't sleep but she could at least rest some. All of a sudden she felt part of the bed get heavy and she opened her eyes and almost screamed when she saw B laying next to her. "B what are you doing" she whispered. "Don't worry if I hear someone coming I'll go into the closet. Now rest" he said smiling. "Night" Lira said. "Night" B said back.


	6. Back at Wammy's

~last time~

_"Well some how I'm gonna sneak you into __Wammy's__. Come on" she said as she tried to get up but B held a firm grip on her. "Lets just wait until you try and sneak me in" B said. Lira looked at him. "Then what are we suppose to do" she asked and kind of blushed when she saw him smirk. "B-B what are yo-" she was about to say when B started to lick her neck. Lira's blushed deepened and she squirmed some._

"n-_nnnggg__ B w-what are you d-doing" she asked. "Just having a little fun" he said and licked her neck more and bit on it some. Lira let out a soft moan. "N-__ngg__ B-B we h-have to go o-or my parents a-and everyone else i-is gonna wonder where I-I'm at' she said and B sighed. "Fine but you owe me" he said smirking as he let Lira go and she got up and helped him up. Lira and B walked over to Lira's motorcycle, got on, and drove back to the __Wammy's___

~At _Wammy's__~_

Lira _snuck__ B through the back way of the orphanage, and up to her room. "For now you're gonna have to just stay here and if some one comes in you'll have to stay in my closet. Sorry it's the best I can do for now" she said. "It's alright I get to watch you so I'm fine" he said smirking while Lira blushed. "I-it's getting late we should rest" she said. "Yeah yeah" he said._

Lira laid on her bed and shut her eyes. She wouldn't sleep but she could at least rest some. All of a sudden she felt part of the bed get heavy and she opened her eyes and almost screamed when she saw B laying next to her. "B what are you doing" she whispered. "Don't worry if I hear someone coming I'll go into the closet. Now rest" he said smiling. "Night" Lira said. "Night" B said back.

~now~

Lira sighed as she walked through the halls of Wammy's. She was right now in a tank top and jeans because it was so hot today. She looked down at her arm and looked at her tattoo she had gotten awhile back. It was two English styled L's and they crossed into each other. Since Near had always told her about her parents and how L would use the old English L she would sometimes call herself Double L.

She chuckled as she went down stairs and got something to eat. After she did she snuck out some jam and went up to her room. As she got up there, she opened her door to find the closet open but B to be nowhere around. "Oh fuck" Lira thought closing the door. "B where the hell are you?" she asked slightly low in her room.

All of a sudden she felt arms go around her waist and hot breath on her neck. "Hello did you miss me?" she heard B ask and she blushed some. "Here I brought you some danm jam now eat it before I decide to take it back downstairs" she said. She wasn't serious but she loved to see his face when she said that. He took his hands off of her waist, grabbed the jar, and started eating.

B ate it and smiled. Lira laughed some and he looked at her confused. "What??" he asked. "You've got some jam right here" she said pointing to her cheek telling where the jam is on his face. B tried to get it off but failed.

"I get it??" he asked. Lira laughed and shook her head. "Here" she said and took her finger and wiped it off. "There you g..." she started when B grabbed her hand and licked the jam off her finger. Lira's face went bright red.

"B-B' she said trying to pull her hand away but B kept a firm grip on her wrist and took the finger out of his mouth but smirked and pulled her arm making her go down. "Whaa" Lira said as B grabbed her and kissed her. Lira had gasped from shock giving B enough time to slid his tongue into her mouth and started licking inside her mouth and played with Lira's tongue. Lira blushed and moaned lightly which made B smirk. Soon they pulled away for air.

"W-what was that for" Lira asked blushing and saw B smirking. "What can't I kiss you" he asked walking toward her slightly. "W-well I-I guess you c-ca..mmpfm!" she started but B had kissed her again and rubbed a hand up her arm making Lira's blush deepen. B licked lower onto her neck and bit down onto the soft flesh causing Lira to let out another moan. B walked backwards making Lira fall backwards onto the bed with B landing on top of her.

"B-B-kun s-stop someone might s-see us" she said blushing turning her head to the closed door. B smirked and whispered into her ear. "No one barely ever comes in here so we're fine. Are you scared because you've never done this before" he whispered smirking which made Lira's face turn dark red. "H-HEY! shut u-up" she said blushing. "I don't think you're in any position to be giving me commands" he said and bit down on Lira's neck.

Lira let out a slight whimper as he had bit hard enough to break the skin and make her bleed. B licked up the blood and licked and sucked where he bit her. "A-ahhaa B" she moaned. B smiled and licked lower on her neck and started to pull up her shirt. Lira was blushing and moaning to much not to notice the door opening until they both a familiar voice yell "LIRA!!!".

They both froze and looked up and saw L standing in the door way shocked. "D-dad" Lira said blushing and shocked. "Shit we're screwed" B mumbled. "W-what the hell he's suppose to be in jail and I find you two here like this!" he yelled. Lira quickly pushed B off of her and pulled her shirt down.

"D-dad calm down" "No I will not calm down LIGHT GET IN HERE NOW!!!" L yelled. "What?" Light asked walking in then saw B on the bed and Lira. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" Light yelled. "Dads please calm down and let me explain" she said. Light and L looked at her.

"Ok explain" L said. 'Well B faked his death and when I came after everyone thinking he died I brought him here. Dads I love him please let him stay" Lira explained. She lied about him faking his death but wasn't ready to tell them about the Life Note. "He's a criminal and worst and murder, he could kill you!' Light said. "I wouldn't hurt her" B butt in.

They both glared at B. "You stay out of this" L said. "Come on Lira we're not having you stay in here with this lunatic" Light said and stay to pull Lira out. "NO!" she yelled and pulled out of his grip and ran over to B and started to hug him. "I love him and I'm not letting you take him away from me" she said almost crying.

B hugged her back and rubbed her back trying to calm her. Light and L both looked at each other then sighed. "Fine he can stay, But, he can not live in this room, and if he hurts or kills anyone he's gone understood" L said. Lira smiled big and ran over and hugged Light and L. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said then went back over to B and hugged him more.

"What have we done?" Light asked sighing.


	7. Angelgami and truth revealed

~last time~

_"B-B-kun s-stop someone might s-see us" she said blushing turning her head to the closed door. B smirked and whispered into her ear. "No one barely ever comes in here so we're fine. Are you scared because you've never done this before" he whispered smirking which made Lira's face turn dark red. "H-HEY! shut u-up" she said blushing. "I don't think you're in any position to be giving me commands" he said and bit down on Lira's neck._

Lira let out a slight whimper as he had bit hard enough to break the skin and make her bleed. B licked up the blood and licked and sucked where he bit her. "A-ahhaa B" she moaned. B smiled and licked lower on her neck and started to pull up her shirt. Lira was blushing and moaning to much not to notice the door opening until they both a familiar voice yell "LIRA!!!".

They both froze and looked up and saw L standing in the door way shocked. "D-dad" Lira said blushing and shocked. "Shit we're screwed" B mumbled. "W-what the hell he's suppose to be in jail and I find you two here like this!" he yelled. Lira quickly pushed B off of her and pulled her shirt down.

"D-dad calm down" "No I will not calm down LIGHT GET IN HERE NOW!!!" L yelled. "What?" Light asked walking in then saw B on the bed and Lira. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" Light yelled. "Dads please calm down and let me explain" she said. Light and L looked at her.

"Ok explain" L said. 'Well B faked his death and when I came after everyone thinking he died I brought him here. Dads I love him please let him stay" Lira explained. She lied about him faking his death but wasn't ready to tell them about the Life Note. "He's a criminal and worst and murder, he could kill you!' Light said. "I wouldn't hurt her" B butt in.

They both glared at B. "You stay out of this" L said. "Come on Lira we're not having you stay in here with this lunatic" Light said and stay to pull Lira out. "NO!" she yelled and pulled out of his grip and ran over to B and started to hug him. "I love him and I'm not letting you take him away from me" she said almost crying.

B hugged her back and rubbed her back trying to calm her. Light and L both looked at each other then sighed. "Fine he can stay, But, he can not live in this room, and if he hurts or kills anyone he's gone understood" L said. Lira smiled big and ran over and hugged Light and L. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said then went back over to B and hugged him more.

"What have we done?" Light asked sighing. 

~Now~

Lira was sitting in her room bored. B now had his own room, L and Light was still a little mad at her, and she was bored out of her mind! "That's it" she said getting up and walking out of her room. As she walked Lira felt like she was being watched. Lira shook it off and went down stairs.

"Lira, are you OK" Mello asked who was in the kitchen eating chocolate. "Huh, oh yeah. It's just.....I feel like I'm being watched" she said. "That's weird, maybe you go rest" he told her and Lira sighed. "Yeah I guess you are right. Later" Lira said and walked back up to her bedroom. "Today is weird" she had muttered. "Maybe it's from you using your Life Note" Lira heard and when she looked up Lira had screamed and fell as she saw a woman with big black angel wings, white eyes, dark long brown hair, and wore weird clothes.

"W-who are you" Lira asked scared. "I'm Ange the Angelgami." she said. "Angelgami???? What's that??" she said confused. "I'm the Angelgami of the Life Note" Ange said. "So you have come to take back the note book" Lira asked confused.

"Oh no no. Once you touched it the book became yours. Though I must say that even though You never would have picked up the Life Note you still would be able to see me" she said. "Wait, what? How is that?" Lira asked. "Lira..." Ange started but Lira interrupted. "Wait how do you even know my name?" she asked now even more freaked. "Because of my eyes I can see your name, when you were born, when you would die, and much much more" Ange told her.

"OK that's one thing but why are you here??" Lira asked. "Lira, you OK??" L asked from outside the door. "Shit" Lira said. "Answer the door, it's OK" the Angelgami said and Lira looked but answered the door. "Yes I'm fine why??" Lira asked looking at her father.

"Well I heard you scream and I was worried" her father said. "Doesn't he see Ange???" Lira thought. "Um no I thought I saw a mouse but it was a mistake. Don't worry I'm OK" she said and L nodded and left. Lira shut and locked her door and looked at Ange. "OK why didn't he see you?" she asked.

"Because he hasn't touched the Life Note. If someone does then they can see me though your boyfriend Beyond Birthday can see me already because of his eyes." she explained. "His eyes?" Lira said confused. "Yes it's also the reason I was trying to say about your eyes. Have you ever wondered why your eyes are black and red instead of both black or black and brown like your fathers??" Ange asked her.

"Well yeah but I just thought that I inherited it from them" Lira said. "Well you did but you didn't. You see the reason Your hair is red and your eye is red is because your father Light, was Kira" she said and Lira's eyes widened. "W-what, no no you're lying" she said. "I'm not, you can even ask my brother, he worked with him" she said. "What are you talking about, who's your brother?" Lira asked.

"Here I shall get him. RYUK I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, GET DOWN HERE!!" Ange yelled and soon another thing came into the room. "I see. So this is why Light gave up his right to the Death Note" the figure said. "This is my brother Ryuk, he's a Shinigami" Angel said. "Ugh, I'm confused" Lira said. "Here touch this and you'll see what I'm talking about" Ryuk said and took out a black note book that had "Death Note" printed on it.

"Ryuk, you're not trying to make her become the next Kira are you because if you are it won't work since she already used the Life Note" Ange said with a smirk. "I'm not I'm just trying to show her, geez sis" he said and gave Lira the note book. Lira's eyes widened as everything that went on between her fathers passed before her eyes. The all of a sudden one part of the past stopped for her to see.

~in the past~

_"Ryuk I'm giving up my ownership of the Death Note" Light said. "Why it's just now getting fun" Ryuk said flying in the air. "Because I don't want to kill L, I love him so I give up my ownership of the Death Note" he said. "OK, it was fun Light" Ryuk said and took the Death Note and flew away. Light's eyes widened and became innocent. "My head" he said. 'Light, Light were are you" Light heard L._

"I'm over here" Light said and L walked over and hugged him. L's stomach was bigger than before and Light smiled as he hugged L. "L you should be careful we wouldn't want you or Lira getting hurt now would we?" Light asked smiling and rubbed L's stomach. L blushed but nodded. "I know I was just worried about you." he said. "Well don't worry I'm fine. Come on lets go" Light said holding L's hand as they walked back inside smiling. 

~end of the past~

"So, my father was Kira" Lira said and Ange and Ryuk both nodded. "Yes, and you and L are the reason he gave it up. I don't know why though" Ryuk said. Ange hit him and glared. Lira was freaked and mixed w/ emotions. "I feel light headed" she said and passed out. "LIRA!" Ange yelled as Lira faded into the darkness


	8. The crash

_yeah but I just thought that I inherited it from them" Lira said. "Well you did but you didn't. You see the reason Your hair is red and your eye is red is because your father Light, was Kira" she said and Lira's eyes widened. "W-what, no no you're lying" she said. "I'm not, you can even ask my brother, he worked with him" she said. "What are you talking about, who's your brother?" Lira asked._

"Here I shall get him. RYUK I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, GET DOWN HERE!!" Ange yelled and soon another thing came into the room. "I see. So this is why Light gave up his right to the Death Note" the figure said. "This is my brother Ryuk, he's a Shinigami" Angel said. "Ugh, I'm confused" Lira said. "Here touch this and you'll see what I'm talking about" Ryuk said and took out a black note book that had "Death Note" printed on it.

"Ryuk, you're not trying to make her become the next Kira are you because if you are it won't work since she already used the Life Note" Ange said with a smirk. "I'm not I'm just trying to show her, gees sis" he said and gave Lira the note book. Lira's eyes widened as everything that went on between her fathers passed before her eyes. The all of a sudden one part of the past stopped for her to see.

~in the past~

"Ryuk I'm giving up my ownership of the Death Note" Light said. "Why it's just now getting fun" Ryuk said flying in the air. "Because I don't want to kill L, I love him so I give up my ownership of the Death Note" he said. "OK, it was fun Light" Ryuk said and took the Death Note and flew away. Light's eyes widened and became innocent. "My head" he said. 'Light, Light were are you" Light heard L.

"I'm over here" Light said and L walked over and hugged him. L's stomach was bigger than before and Light smiled as he hugged L. "L you should be careful we wouldn't want you or Lira getting hurt now would we?" Light asked smiling and rubbed L's stomach. L blushed but nodded. "I know I was just worried about you." he said. "Well don't worry I'm fine. Come on lets go" Light said holding L's hand as they walked back inside smiling.

~end of the past~

"So, my father was Kira" Lira said and Ange and Ryuk both nodded. "Yes, and you and L are the reason he gave it up. I don't know why though" Ryuk said. Ange hit him and glared. Lira was freaked and mixed w/ emotions. "I feel light headed" she said and passed out. "LIRA!" Ange yelled as Lira faded into the darkness   
~now~

Lira had woken up in the medic wing of Wammy's and she looked around. 'Lira, are you OK?" a worried B asked walking over to her. "I'm fine" she said getting up from the bed and started walking. "Lira, what's wrong" he asked. "Nothing is wrong B. I....I just want to be left alone" Lira told him. B looked at her worried. Normally he never acted like this but with Lira, it was different. B watched as Lira left the medic wing, went to her room, and slammed the door. A small "clink" noise showed that it was now locked.

Days went by and Lira barely came out of her room. The bags under her eyes darkened from lake of sleep and she hadn't eaten as much as she normally did. It was becoming unbearable for everyone. "We have to do something" Near commented. "We know this Near" L said. "Does anyone know why she's like this?" Mello said. Everyone shook their heads. Soon there was a small padding of foot steps and they all turned to see Lira walking into the kitchen.

"Lira" L said walking over to the kitchen and looked at her. "What?" she asked as she got out some cake from the fridge. "What is wrong. You barely come out of your room, you're not eating, and all of us is very worried" he said. Lira looked at her father while she bite into the piece of cake. "I'm fine father" she said. "Lira..." L started but was interrupted by Lira yelling "I'M FINE!!" and ran out of the room, leaving the rest of the cake on the table.

As Lira ran she heard something and looked around and saw Ange. "What do you want?" Lira asked Ange once she got into her room. "Why are you acting like this. Your father isn't who he was before and he gave that all up so you could have a good life" she said. 'SO WHAT!" Lira yelled. "Danmit he was still Kira. Because of that, that is why I look like this" she said.

Anger was bubbling up inside Lira and she let out a loud scream. "I need air" she growled out as she grabbed her motorcycle keys and helmet. Lira put on her helmet and ran out of her room and Wammy's before anyone could grab or say anything to her. She put the keys into her motorcycle, started it up, and took off fast.

Now everyone knows you should never drive drunk, talking on the phone, or most important mad. Lira knew these rules all to well but she never cared. When she was mad she'd go riding and nothing bad ever happened and she'd always come home happy again like nothing ever happened. This time though, was different.  
Lira was driving fast and anger and sadness was clouding her mind.

She was trying to calm down but no matter how much she tried it just made her angrier. Everything was a blur and she couldn't hear nor see anything which made Lira fail to notice a loud horn blow.

A loud screech, a scream, metal crunching metal, all of these sounds were heard as the giant truck hit Lira straight on.

Lira laid there on the ground, her helmet cracked, her arm bleeding, she knew her leg was broken but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. There were loud screams and people yelling to other people to call 911 as cold and darkness covered Lira and her eyes shut.

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!


End file.
